Jarley - 5 Years Later
by Laura767
Summary: This is a story about Marley and Jake breaking up but not the way you think. 5 years later they meet again at Britney's and Santana's wedding. First ever fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Break Up and Good Bye

It was senior year and Marley was on top of the world because she was the valedictorian, lead vocalist in the Glee club and had the world's best boyfriend - Jake Puckerman.

The boy was one of a kind. He had helped her build her confidence up to be chosen as the valedictorian of her year as well as encouraged her to become the lead vocalist. He was pretty much her prince charming.

As she continued walking down the halls of McKinley, she realised something was wrong. She didn't know what it was until she entered the girls bathroom. She hadn't received her period! The young girl was 8 days late!

When the realisation of being pregnant hit her, the young girl started to panic. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind like; What's going to happen now? What will happen to her future? Why was she so stupid? And should she tell Jake?

Later that night, Marley decided to take a pregnancy test just to check if she was pregnant. She waited those 3 minutes that would decide how her life would plan out. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The timer went off letting her know that it was time to check the test. She leaned over and read the big, bold letters that indeed proved her theory a reality. She was pregnant and Jake was the father.

But against her will, Marley decided not to tell Jake about the pregnancy as she decided that he was better off without her and their baby.

Then next morning Marley work up and decided it was the day that Jake should forget about her and about them.

She walked up to his locker and saw him there talking to his best friend, Ryder. She decided it was now or never. Marley walked up to him smiling and Jake smiled back at her. She politely asked her boyfriend if they could talk privately, so Ryder took that as his que to leave.

Jake noticed her nervousness when she asked to talk with him privately and he to started to get nervous. But what she said next broke his heart. She was breaking up with him but why? After everything they have been through, why now? Did he do something wrong? Nevertheless, Jake I new Marley well and knew something was wrong.

The young man tried for several days to talk to her but she ignored him and just told him to move on but he knew that was the last thing she wanted. Every time he spoke to another girl, he saw the heartbroken look on her face.

He then started to noticed changes to her attitude. She continued to have various mode changes but he thought it was the medicine she was taking because of her eating disorder. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what?

Eventually, graduation came round and the two young heartbroken lovers had to say good bye. Jake was off to New York as he got a place in NYADA and Marley was off to LA to help with Mercedes new album as well as attend a performing arts university. They were going their separate ways and their good bye was tearful. The two clung to each other as they said good bye one final time.


	2. Chapter 2

Marley POV

"Noah, come down stairs right now!" Marley shouted up the stairs for her young son for the third time now. The young parent and her son was running late and they needed to go as soon as possible other wise they will be missing their flight back to Lima for Santana's and Britney's wedding.

Marley was happy for them, even against everything the two lovers have been through, they still had each other. But at times she was jealous because she could of had that with Jake but her foolishness let him go. Nevertheless she had to live with it, any way she still a part of him inside their son Noah.

Noah, the little boy was just like his father. He had his temper as well as his looks. She knew when he was older that the boy was going to be a heartbreaker.

Marley was pulled from her thoughts when the little boy decided to make an appearance. "Mummy, I am ready. I want to auntie Tana And Britney! Come on!" The young boy said pulling her hand towards the front door.

"Okay little man, just let me get my bag and we can go". Marley said laughing at her son's excitement. She picked up her bag and the two walked out the door.

JakePOV

"Come on, I look like a idiot in this stupid monkey suit" Jake complained towards his brother.

"You look fine, stop complaining, I have stopped wear the same thing as you my dear brother" Puck said patting his younger brother on the back.

The two brothers where getting their final suits fitting ready for Santana's and Britney's wedding.

"So who you bringing to the wedding, my bro with the afro?" Puck asked his brother even though it was a pointless question. Jake sighed at the question because his brother already knew the answer to the question "Why would you ask that question when you know the answer to that question?"

"Sorry, I would of thought you would of moved on by now, you know" Puck told his brother.

"I tried, Puck but it's hard you know. I still love her you know and I will always love her no matter what" Jake said sitting down.

"It okay my little brother, I know the feeling. Any way you might see her this weekend at the wedding, you know" Puck said sitting down to his younger brother.

"What! You mean I might get to see her? This weekend?" Jake said getting a bit excited.

"Well duh, she is going to be at the wedding as she is going to be one of Santana's bridesmaids" Puck said like it was an obvious answer. At this point Jake was pacing the room with his thoughts going a million times minute. What if she was married? He thought. Of course she was going to be married be now, she was beautiful. Any one to have would be so lucky, he would know as he once had her himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The to lovers meet again

Jake POV

Jake had just finished work when his phone started to vibrate. He took the phone out from his pocket and looked at it - it was Santana.

The young man sighed before answering the phone.

"Hello Santana, whats up?" He asked.

"Hi there mini puck" this made Jake pinch his eyebrows, he hated when Santana called him that, "I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour please?" Santana asked really sweetly.

Again, Jake sighed because he knew he would give in.

"What do you want Santana?" Jake asked his best female friend.

"Well I was wondering if you could pick up one of my bridesmaids from the airport in about half an hour, pretty pretty please" Santana asked her friend.

"Sure whatever, where am I taking her? To yours and Britney's place or Pucks?" Jake asked while getting into his car.

"My place and thanks for doing this Jake, I owe you one, bye Jake" Santana said hanging up.

Jake placed his phone next to him and started his car up, heading to the airport to pick up Santana's bridesmaid.

MarleyPOV

"Hey Santana, I was just about to call you" Marley said to the person who she considered a sister.

"Hey Marls, how you doing, did you have a great flight, by the way I am sending someone to pick you and that little man up" Santana said while the words rushed out of her mouth. This made Marley smile because this is what she missed about Lima, it was her home and where her true family lived.

" It was great Tana, thank you and thanks for the lift" Marley said while walking towards the car park with her little boy walking beside her with his suitcase all the while humming along to whatever he was listening to.

"It's okay Marls, you're like family. Any way you ride should be there soon and then you will be coming to my place and me & Brit get to see that little guy!" Santana said with her voice full of excitement.

Then a car pulled up in front of her, Marley could of sworn she knew that car and the owner of it. And at the moment it hit her like a tonne of bricks, it was Jake's car!

She started to panic, what was he doing here? Was he her transport that Santana had organised for her and Noah?

Noah! Jake would find out! What would he think of her? OMG! Marley thought, why couldn't the ground just swallow her up?

At that moment, Jake had got out the car and looked up at Marley in shock...


	4. Chapter 4

How have you been?

Jake looked at Marley in shock. The girl that was now a women was even more beautiful, she looked in describable. She had turned into a goddess.

Her hair flowed down her back naturally, still the same shade of brunette as it was in high school. Her blue eyes captured his breath, they were truly mesmerising. Her blue irises looked at him in wonder but also panic. This confused him. Why was she panicking? Was she alright?

Then at that moment something captured her attention, it was a small young boy standing next her with his arms outstretched to her, pleading her to pick him up. That when it hit him. She was a mother, this could of meant that she was with someone. This realisation seemed to upset him. Marley was unavailable.

Then the young boy turned to him and smiled but then it him, the young boy looked a lot like himself. The boy then spoke to Marley, " Mummy why is that man staring at you? When are we going to auntie Tanya's?" He said while pointing at me.

"Well Noah, this is Jake, he is one of mummy's old friends and I think he might be taking us to auntie Tana" Marley spoke to the boy while staring at me with her blue eyes full of heartbreak.

"Hello Jake, how are you" she said while picking the boy up.

At first he didn't know how to respond, so he just gave her a smile that he only reserved for her. At this point Marley's heart melted. She knew that smile, it was one of the many things that made her fall for jake in the first place.

1 hour later the ex lovers and Noah arrived at Santana's and Britney's home. Little Noah rushed out the car, ignoring his mother's calls, and rushed to his two aunties that where standing outside the door.

Noah hugged both Santana and Britney and then pulled them into the house.

This made Marley smile, her little man truly loved his Tana and Brit. Jake helped Marley with her stuff and helped carry it into the house.

The walk up to the house was so tense between the two ex lovers but they were both glad when they went inside. Jake placed her bags down and looked up at her. He rubbed his neck nervously and he noticed Marley smirking at him.

He smiled and she smiled back.

The two had missed each other so much but their lives were so different now; he was an owner of his own dance studio and she was a successful songwriter, they were no longer high school lovers known as Jarley, they were just Jake and Marley.

Jake looked at Marley hopefully and what he said surprised her, "Um, I was wondering if maybe you would want to have coffee tommorow, that's if you want to that is?"

"Um Jake, I would love to but ..."

"You know what forget it Marls, you probably have someone else or you just don't what to be around me any more!" Jake said cutting her off and walking towards the door but Marley grabbed his hand. That's when they felt it, the spark. This shocked them both because they thought it would of vanished by now. The two looked at Jake's and Marley's hands and then looked into each others eyes.

At that moment they forget where they were and who the were because the two lovers crashed theirs lips to each other's and started to kiss furiously. Both the hearts where beating so fast that they eventually pulled away from each other in order for them to breathe. They placed their foreheads against each other and smiled at each other.

They stayed in a comfortable silence which lasted until Marley broke it with a question, "So do you still want to do coffee?"


	5. Chapter 5

A little advice

Marley POV

Before Jake left, the two had made plans to catch up over coffee the following day.

After he had left, Marley walked around the house hunting for her son and her two best friends. About 5 minutes into her hunting for them, she heard giggling coming from a guest room. Slowly she opened the two to see her two best friends leaning over her little boy, tiggling her son like crazy. His laughter filled the room, which made his mom smile happily.

Eventually, the three turned to see Marley standing there smiling at them. "Well hello there Marls, we didn't realise that you were standing there. Why don't you join us?" Santana said smiling at her best friend with both Noah and Britney nodding in agreement.

"Well I would love to you guys but unfortunately, I need to put my little man to bed and then ask you a favour" Marley said smiling at her family.

"Okay but Lord Tubington also needs his sleep, so I will be going now. Love you little man!" Britney said getting off the bed while ruffling Noah's hair.

After Britney had left, Santana helped Marley put Noah to bed.

When the two friends entered the living room, Britney was sitting upside down on the sofa, watching what seemed to be a documentary about monkeys.

"Brit, what are you doing?" Santana asked her fiance while smiling at her with so much love.

"Oh, I was waiting for you two. What was that favour you wanted Marley?" Britney said shifting her body in order to speak probably.

"Well" Marley said sitting down next to Britney, "When Jake dropped me off early, he asked me if he wanted to grab coffee but the favour that I would like to ask is that. I was wondering if maybe you can watch Noah for me" Marley said looking at her to friends hopefully.

"Of course we would, wouldn't we Brit?" Santana said smiling.

"Obviously, he is like a mini me. The kids smart" Britney smiled at Marley.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one" Marley said pulling the couple into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, we love the little guy but you have to give us all the details of your coffee date, okay?" Santana said smiling.

"Sure thing" Marley said smiling.

"Oh, Marley, why is some of your shirt buttons undone?" Britney asked her friend confused. Marley looked down at her shirt, puzzled by her friends question but sure enough, Britney was right, some of her buttons where undone. She quickly did them up. While she did her buttons up, Britney and Santana shared a secret look.

"Why were they undone, Marls?" Santana asked her friend, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, um, I undone them early because err, I got hot on the ride here" Marley said trying to convince her two friends even though, the two could see right through the lie.

"Oh no you don't Marley Rose, tell us the truth, now!" Santana said looking straight into Marley's eyes. From the look that Santana was giving her, Marley started to crack under the pressure of her friend's stare. Eventually she crumbled and told her two friends what happened when her and Jake were alone.

At first the two lovers were confused by what their friend had just told them. They thought that Jake would hate Marley because of what happened in high school but they were wrong it seemed as Marley described the two's lustful kiss. They were shocked at Marley because they didn't think that she would do something like this, it was unlike her. By the time Marley stopped talking, the was an awkward atmosphere around the three woman until eventually they all let out a girlie squeal of excitement for Marley.

"Finally Jarley can be together again!" Britney squealed.

Jake POV

With a happy sigh, Jake walked out of Santana's and Britney's house and walked to were his car was parked.

When he arrived home, Puck was on the sofa with his arms wrapped around Quinn's shoulders. The young man plopped down on the sofa next to his brother and girlfriend, a sighed happily.

The couple looked at him and saw him smiling loopy while watching whatever we on screen. "What happened to you?" Puck asked his brother while smirking.

"Oh, me, nothing my dear big brother" Jake smiled joyfully.

"Well something must have happened because you never speak to me like that unless it's something to do with a certain brunette" Puck inquired while Quinn raised her eyebrow in questioning.

"Nothing happened" Jake sighed getting annoyed with his brothers questioning. Jake continued to smile at the screen all the while thinking of his kiss he shared with Marley only a couple of hours ago. Quinn watched Jake carefully until realisation hit her, "OMG! You saw her didn't you and don't you fear lie to me Jacob Puckerman!" She said pointing her finger at her boyfriend's younger brother.

"Okay fine, yes I did see Marley and I will be seeing her tomorrow. And good night because I need my beauty sleep" Jake said getting up and exiting the room.

When he left, Puck and Quinn looked at each other with hope for both Jake and Marley.


	6. Chapter 6

Coffee Date

The next morning, both Marley and Jake got themselves ready for their coffee date with each other. The two were really excited to be seeing each other again; Jake because he missed his best friend and Marley because she just missed Jake.

The two met up at the Lima Bean around 10 o'clock, both with smiles on their faces but Jake's smile grew when Marley took his hand.

The two entered the coffee shop happily but that happiness was soon ruined when Kitty entered the cafe.

The two love struck hated Kitty because of how she treated Marley during high school as well as trying to destroy their relationship.

Kitty noticed the two and immediately went over to them.

"OMG! It's Milly and Michael's daughter! I didn't know you were in town! Jakey you should of told me!" The blonde said punching Jake in the arm.

"Well I didn't know you would be here still" Marley retorted back at Kitty.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kitty asked Marley, crossing her arms and glaring at the blonde.

"Nothing, I just thought you said once you finished high school that you would never step foot in this shit hole ever again?" Marley said with a smirk because she knew she just trapped Kitty. Kitty didn't know how to respond so she just turned and walked away muttering horrible comments.

While this was all happening, Jake just watched Marley in awe because she never did this sort of thing when they were younger, it was just him. Jake smiled because he liked this new confidence that Marley had.

"Wow Marley, I didn't know you knew words like that!" Jake said smiling at his former girlfriend.

"Well in high school, I met this really cool guy and some of the language that he used rubbed off on me" Marley said looking into Jake's eyes, smiling.

"Well, this cool guy should of used better language in front of you" Jake said taking a hold of Marley's hand and again they felt that same electric feeling they shared yesterday.

The two stared into each other's eyes, Marley's eyes sparkled in excitement and Jake gave her a sexy smirk.

Before they knew it the two were on Jake's bed tearing each other's clothes off. Marley climbed higher up the bed as Jake smothered her body in love filled kisses. Eventually the lovers lips met and their desired started to spiral out of control. "I want you Jake, please" Marley begged writhing underneath Jake, trying to get some relief. "And you will Marls because I want you to" with that, Jake slowly entered her and the pair both sighed in happiness. The two stayed this way for the next two hours, happy to be with each other once again.

Eventually their happiness was ruined by someone knocking on Jake's bedroom door. The two shared a look of panic as neither of them knew who it was however that panic changed into relief when they heard Puck from the other side of the door. "Jake I'm coming in, I really need to talk to you" Puck said opening the bedroom but quickly closed it again when he heard a female scream. "Jake what are you doing in there and why was you in bed? Also why did I here a girl screaming?" Puck said from the other side of the door while the two lovers quickly got themselves dressed before leaving the bedroom.

Jake exited first, then Marley who was met by Puck with a questioning look on his face. "Okay what's going on here then?" Puck asked the two lovers while crossing his arms."Well we went to get coffee, and then um we run into Kitty..."Jake said to his older brother who cut him off as soon as me mentioned the blondes name. "Kitty! What did that bitch want!" Puck said in an annoyed tone. " Well the usual but as soon as she insulted Marley, she got payback and that is sort of how we ended up here, I guess" Jake said with Marley nodding in agreement. This made Puck smile because he was happy to see his brother happy and with his true love in his arms.

"Okay, well I guess I will talk to you later my brother, see ya later Marls" Puck said smiling at the young couple; the two nodded in agreement and Jake decided to take Marley home to Santana's.

When they arrived at Santana's, Jake agreed to Marley's invitation because she said she needed to talk to him about something.


	7. Chapter 7

Shock!

The two lovers entered Santana's home feeling different from when they were outside - outside the were happy but now they were both nervous about this talk.

Sensing Marley's nervous, Jake motioned both of them into the front room so that they could feel more calm.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Marls?" Jake asked.

"Erm... well it is really important but I am not really sure how you would react" Marley said looking down at her hands.

"Okay you intrigued me, what is it about?" Jake said reaching for Marley's hands.

"Well as I said before..."Marley began but stopped as soon as she heard her baby boy calling out for her. She got up and went to meet me with Jake trailing behind her.

"Hello my baby boy have you been good for Auntie Tana and Brit?" Marley asked her baby all the while smothering his face with kisses.

Little Noah giggled but then had enough and wriggled out of his mother's arms and looked up at Jake.

"Mummy who that?" Noah asked pointing up at Jake. But before either Jake or Marley could say anything, Britney jumped in and let out a bombshell, " Well little Noah that is you daddy Jake"

Everyone turned to Britney in shock and confusion.

"What?" Jake asked in shock and looked at Marley for answers.

When she didn't give him the answers he asked her rather calmly, "Marley tell me the truth, is that little boy mine?"

Marley didn't know what to say but clung to her little boy for dear life. When she didn't answer, Jake shouted "Answer me damn it!"

At the moment Santana jumped in to protect Marley, "Yes Jake, Noah is your son and Marley had him at the end of Senior year. She didn't tell you because she wanted at least one of you to have a chance at a decent life and DON'T you dear shout at her again or I will kick your ass!" She said while pointing her finger at her best friends brother.

At the moment, Jake started to panic and did the only thing that he could think of doing, he just walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

I have a ... son?

Jake was in utter shock when Britney said that he was Noah's dad, he didn't understand how the small boy could be his.

Furthermore he didn't believe the blonde at first, he was just in shock. However when Santana opened her mouth he knew it was true.

He couldn't believe it, he was a dad and he didn't even know. Why did Marley keep this from him?

Marley! Jake thought, he just made her cry because he shouted at her and did what he dad did to him - walk out.

Shit! What was he going to do now? Marley wasn't going to forgive him that stupid outburst! Great there's a possibility he just lost the girl and now his son! Life couldn't get any better!

"Arghhhh!" He screamed, punching the wall.

"Woh bro, what did that wall ever do to you?" Puck said coming towards his younger brother.

"Nothing Puck, just leave me alone okay!" Jake said aggressively to his brother.

"Okay, I don't know what happened to you but don't take it out me, I am your brother" Puck said looking at his brother with concern.

"Sorry, it's just that I have ruined my life okay" Jake said punching the wall again.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, you can tell your brother you know" Puck said moving himself and his brother to the sofa.

"Really it's not that bad? Okay tell me how bad is this? Well I may of blown my chance with Marley because I walked out on her after finding out that her little boy, Noah, is also my little!" Jake shouted.

"What! Why the hell did you walk out for you dumbass!" Puck said slapping his brother behind the head. "You stupid fool! You did exactly what dad to us! I thought you said you weren't like that Jake! How could you do that to Marley! The person who you claim to love!" Puck shouted at his brother all the while pacing the living room.

"I don't know why I did it okay! And I do love Marley! She ones my heart!" Jake shouted back at his brother.

"So you love her then?" Puck asked his brother, who answered it with a nod "Okay listen this is what you are going to do" Puck said looking his brother in the eye "You are going to back to Santana's and apologies to Marley and beg for forgiveness, because I will be damned to miss a chance at seeing you miserable again. Also I want to meet that little Noah Puckerman, now get out!" Puck said pushing his brother out the house.

Halve an hour later, Jake was parked outside Britney's and Santana's home. He took a deep breath and walked up to the front door.

He rung the bell and waited for what seemed like forever until he was met with an angry Santana.

"What the hell do you want douchebag!" She shouted at him "You have just made my best friend cry on my lap for two whole hours! She thinks you don't want her! And don't get me started on that little boy!" He let Santana carry on her rant until she had enough.

"Hello to you to Santana, can I please come in, I need to speak with Marley?" Jake said politely. He suspected that she was going to shout at him again but then a soft voice said "Come in Jake"


	9. Chapter 9

Talk 2.0

When Marley said those two words, Jake was shocked. He didn't think that she would ever want to speak to him again.

Moreover he was even more shocked to see Santana move side to let him in but he knew it was against her better judgement however he was still thankful.

The three of them walked into the living room to see Britney playing cards with Little Noah. Jake walked up to the small boy and nelt down beside him, ignoring the glares coming from Santana.

When Noah noticed that Jake was next to him, he turned to face his dad and smiled at him. This caught Jake off guard because the little boy had the exact same smile as his mother, the woman that he loved. However ignoring this, Jake smiled back at this creation of his and Marley's love.

Next to them, Marley nelt next to the boys and smiled at them. At that point, Santana and Britney made an escape but it was only kept quite until Britney shouted, "Jarley's back in business!".

That statement made both Jake and Marley chuckle.

Once the two were probably alone with their son, the two started the talk that they were supposed to have earlier.

"So" Jake said started their conversation, " is Noah the reason you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" Jake asked searching Marley's sad eyes.

"Yeah" was her only response.

This made Jake take her hands and tipped her chin up to see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Jake I am so sorry" Marley blurted out, look back down at her hands and then whispering to Noah to find his two aunties as mummy needed some privacy. Noah nodded as he I new that his mummy needed her space, so he got up to find his two aunties.

After Noah left, Marley broke down in Jake's arms.

"Marley baby, what happened?" Jake asked Marley, hugging her which brought her some reassurance.

"Well" Marley sniffed getting up from Jake's lap "When we were in our last semester of senior year, I found out that I was pregnant with Noah. At first it came as a shock to me because we had only had sex a few times but I didn't think that we could end up pregnant. So when I found out, I phoned Santana and told her what had happened and explained what I wanted to do" she said after a little while, letting it sink in for Jake, then she started up again. "So then I went to a doctor's appointment with her where it was confirmed by the doctor that I was pregnant. After I talked to my mum about it, I decided that I wanted to keep it" Marley said, searching Jake's eyes.

"But why break up with me?" Jake asked Marley feeling confused.

"Jake I broke up with you because I love you and I wanted you to have a chance at a good life. It was the hardest decision I have ever made but I wanted you to have a good future and not stay in Lima all your life" Marley said with tears running down her face.

"But Marley, I would of helped you take care of our little boy and we would of stayed in Lima. I wouldn't of cared because I had you and little Noah, I love you and I love Noah, No matter what" Jake said taking Marley's face in his hands and gave her a sweet tender kiss.

Soon that kiss got very intimate but was ruined when a little boy screaming out that he has a daddy. This made both Marley and Jake laugh. Noah then rushed up to Jake, looking him in the eye and asked "Are you my daddy?" Jake looked at Marley who smiled at him and he replied "Yes I am Noah, I am your daddy". Noah gave a little giggle and hugged his two parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Meet the family

After their little family reunion, Jake asked if she and Noah would like to stay the night at his place, which of course she accepted.

So after saying their goodbye's to Santana and Britney, the new family went straight over to his place.

As the entered his home, Jake was met by his brother grinning at him and an angry Quinn. As soon as the smart blonde saw the young Puckerman, she matched up to him pointing his finger, "Jake Puckerman! How dare you walk out on that young woman who you are supposed to love! Sometimes I don't think I know you!" She said finishing her rant. However as soon as she noticed Marley and Noah standing behind Jake.

"Oh my god!" The blonde said running towards Jake's guest "You must be the mini Puckerman, all you need is the Mohawk! Doesn't she Noah?" Quinn smiled towards Puck. She then brought Marley into a hug whispering how wonderful her little boy is.

"OK um, now that you have met the family, Noah" Jake said bending down to his son's height "Would you like to spend some quality time with your Uncle Noah and Auntie Quinn?" Jake asked his son.

"Yes pease daddy! I uv my uncle Puck and Quinn! " The little boy said running towards the slightly older couple.

"Hear that Quinn, the outside already knows me!" Puck said happily, picking up the small boy walking out of the room with his free hand in Quinn's. This small statement made Quinn chuckle.

As soon as the couple were alone, Jake took Marley upstairs to get some beds prepared. After that they went their separate ways; Marley went to help Quinn cook dinner and Jake went to play with his brother and son.

As soon as their dinner was eaten, Noah let out a little yawn and reached out for his mother while rubbing his eyes. Through instinct, Marley took the boy upstairs and placed him a made up bed. She kissed his head and wished him goodnight. She smiled down at her boy but slightly jumped when she felt a strong pair and arms wrap around her.

Jake whispered into her ear, "Want to go somewhere more private?". This made Marley's breath hitch and skin tingle, "Yes" She breathed out. Jake smiled and took her hand, then together walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a week since Marley has returned to Lima and she has never been happier.

She has finally got her Jake back and get little boy now has a daddy, it seemed her life was perfect but something is wrong. Marley doesn't know what it is but she has started to feel different and it seems that she isn't the only one that has noticed, Santana has as well.

Santana first started to noticed Marley's change during dinner the other day. They were having a Chinese takeaway, when Marley suddenly rose from her seat and run out of the room. She didn't know what it was, so she followed the young brunette. The Latina found her in the bathroom being sick. Santana was concerned but Marley just pushed it off by saying it must of been something that she had ate earlier, however due to her Mexican Third Eye, she knew her friend was lying. So she decided to keep a close eye on her.

It seemed as the days progressed, Marley started to act strangely.

Eventually, the Latina had enough and went to get something very important.

"Morning Marley, can you please come with me a second?" Santana asked the following day before breakfast.

"Yeah sure Santana" Marley smiled at her best friend.

Marley followed Santana into her bed room's ensuit bathroom and gave the Latina a questioning look when she noticed the pregnancy test on the sides.

"Santana what is with the pregnancy tests?" Marley said looking at her friend.

"Those are for you Marls, I would like you to do them please" Santana said with a demanding look.

"Why?"Marley said confused.

"Because I have noticed a sudden change in you since you have been back and one of my theories is that you might be pregnant" Santana said looking intently at the young girl, crossing her arms.

At first Marley just thought that this was all a joke but then something hit her... This is exactly how she was when she was pregnant with little Noah. Santana looked at the younger woman and noticed all the color evaporate from her face. This made Santana's face soften.

"Come on Marls we will do it together" The older girl said taking Marley over to the sink were the test where.


End file.
